TheCurious incident of the couple in the nighttime
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: Elixfitz and elixDrew o.o The worst happens to Eli! He cant help it if he wants to save his friends. But what happens when he runs into a handsome jock? READ AND FIND OUT! WOOOP *warning dont read first chapter if you dont like FitzxEli rape o.o -discontinued?-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Warning. Bad stuff in this chapter! BAD STUFF! Dont read if you dont like FItzxEli rape! Lolz**

**Disclaimer. I do not own the degrassi characters. Kay?**

The dark haired boy couldn't take it anymore, his poor Morty had been disrespected for the last time.

"What in the HELL gives you the _right _to release your gross body liquids onto my car!" Eli had come out of the school to Fitz taking a little bathroom break on Morty. "Huh?" he huffed and quickly added, "Dope for brains?"

Fitz smiled and began to take his leave, "What? So your just going to _walk away?_" Mocked Eli.

Fitz turned back and growled, "What are you going to do about it?" he smirked.

"You don't want to know." Eli smirked right back at him,"Go away, run along." He waved his hand at the caveman staring at him.

"Whatever." He walked away.

Eli drove to Clare's house. He parked Morty in the driveway and scampered up to the door. He rung the doorbell and looked back at Morty, just fine, it was pleasantly void of bullies. He realized that Clare hadn't answered the door yet and run again, he waited a few minutes, "Hmm, must be no one home" He thought to himself and strolled back to his vintage hearse. As he jumped in he noted that he should get home and hose the piss off of his car.

He drove home and parked in the driveway, as he grabbed the hose he realized there was a crudely drawn smiley face on the side of his car, he stalked up for a closer look and to his incredible dismay it was keyed in. "Fitz!" He thought getting angrier and angrier as he quickly splashed the car with water and drove off to find that horrid son of a bitch. He drove up to a familiar alleyway and parked his car directly in front of it, as if to keep anyone from getting out.

"Fitz!" He climbed out the passenger side of the hearse, "Fitz! I know your here you little bastard!" He yelled raising his voice on the last few words. He noticed an odd lack of bully as he got further into the dark alleyway. "FIII-!" He was suddenly cut off by someone grabbing both of his wrists from behind. "Fitz? YOU FUCKING RUINED MY CAR YOU SHITTY LITTLE MOTHER FUC-!" He was cut of again by the man behind him tugging on his wrists forcefully. "Dude, let go. Why the hell did you key my car?" Eli asked calmly, trying not to show how excited he was becoming. No, not excited in a sexual way! That's not like Eli! Excited in a thrilling way, so intense to be in a dark alleyway with a half unknown person gripping your wrists tightly. "How will I get out of this?" he thought to himself. "Fitz? You alive? Oh I supposed since your such a caveman you have forgotten how to talk?" He teased.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Came an intense voice from behind him, "I'm not here to play games," The mans breath was gently warming Eli's neck, sending a small, tingling sensation down his spine, "I know what you did and I'm not happy about it. Pissing on your car and keying it should be the _least _of your faggoty assed worries!" The man clenched harder onto Eli's wrists, Eli held back a moan. _Am I really getting excited at this! NO! NO, of course not! _

"And what is it, if I may ask, that I did?" He questioned with that mildly sarcastic twinge in his voice.

"You know what the fuck you did!" The man sounded so intense, so angry, he was speaking through his teeth.

"No sir I really don't!" Eli smirked, and batted his eyelashes, acting sarcastically innocent.

"Alright!" He tightened his grip and preceded to push Eli into the brick wall in front of him.

"AHG!" The brick wall was closer than Eli had thought it was, his nose smashed directly into the wall and he put his hands to his nose feeling the warm dripping liquid. He groaned a little.

"Feelin' okay?" The man asked sarcastically, "Because I'm sure not!" He grunted, slamming his hands onto Eli's wrists, clamping them onto the wall.

"What ever do you mean, my dear sir?" Eli smirked.

"You fucking poisoned my drink!" the dark haired boy could hear the man behind him grinning, "Yeah. And now I'll get you back." He laughed slowly and evilly, "How about a proposition?"  
"What?" Eli grunted as he felt a hand grab his dark hair.

"You will become my slave for a month," the man chuckled, "you'll do what EVER I want when ever I want," Eli was waiting for the punch line of this utterly ridiculous proposition, "And I wont bother Clare, or Adam, ooooorrrrr Morty ever again." Eli once again heard the man grinning.

"What about me?" Eli mumbled, the man had his cheek pressed up against the bricks.

"Well see after our first session, eh?" The man squeezed Eli's wrists and bit his neck a little. "Well see if I want to stop bothering you?" He squeezed his wrists a little harder, "And if you want to stop bothering me?" he clamped a little harder, forcing a soft moan from Eli's luxurious lips.

"Unmm." Eli was stuck. He wanted Fitz to stop bothering Morty and Adam and Clare especially, but he would have to be this mans slave... Slave! Just the thought of it made Eli's skin crawl. "Well..."

"Do you want your precious little Clare to get hurt? Or your death car? Hmmmm. What about your buddy, that one girl? Adam?" He teased.

"Adam is NOT a GIRL!" Eli huffed.

"Ill stop saying so if you just agree?"

"Ugh." Eli looked into the darkness of the alleyway and thought... He had made up his mind, "All right." He whispered shamefully.

"ALL RIGHT!" The man yelped, "First session is... NOW!" The man pulled Eli's hands behind his back and cuffed them.

"What the fu-"

"Don't talk!" Fitz turned the dark haired teen around, pushed him against the wall and pressed his sinful lips to the luxurious banquet of Eli's lips. He squeezed Eli's side so he would open up and he shoved his slimy tongue straight in, he swirled his tongue around in Eli's requesting feedback. "Kiss back mother fucker!" He mumbled, and Eli pushed his hips, ever so sinfully into Fitz's. "Fuck! I said to kiss! Were not ready for that yet!" He slammed Eli's soft stomach with his hard knuckles making Eli moan and cough a little.

"Now kiss back, and enjoy!" Fitz pushed his body against Eli's, using his hands to explore the body of a devil. He pushed his lips against Eli's,once again, and this time got a great reaction, Eli moved his head accordingly, following Fitz's lead, his beautiful lips fit perfectly into his, there tongues doing the tango. Fitz stopped kissing Eli, and pulled off his studded belt.

"What are yo-"

"I SAID... don't talk." He threatened as he pulled off his own pants and boxers. He forced Eli to his knees and positioned Eli's bountiful lips in front of his head, "Go!" He demanded. Eli hesitated but carefully stretched his lips over the head, a bit big for his first, but gasped as Eli forced his length far down into his warm throat. He moaned even louder when Eli slithered his tongue around the head. Fitz grabbed onto Eli's dark hair, approving of his great work. Eli bobbed his head vigorously, while still managing to slither his tongue around his thickness. He took the length deeper, and deeper into his innocent, virgin throat. He brought the whole length of Fitz's manhood deep, deep down into his throat, gagging himself a little but continuing.

"Whoa, I'm surprised by your enthusiasm." He moaned, grunting every time Eli took his length forcefully deep down into his throat. Eli gagged himself about twenty times before Fitz noticed, "Alright Alright! I have had enough of that!" He grunted as he brought Eli, who was breathing very heavily, trying to catch his breath, to his feet.

"So were don-"

"NO! talking." Fitz smirked, "Turn!" He grabbed Eli and pushed him face first into the wall. He pulled Eli's tight jeans to his ankles and pulled em off, one leg at a time. "Such a beautiful ass!"  
"What ar-"

"Upp upp upp!" Fitz clamped Eli's side making him groan, loud, "What did I say? Now spread!" He pulled Eli's ass toward him, making him keep his balance by holding the wall with his cuffed hands Eli spread his legs a little. "If you really want it to hurt that bad?" He thrust his finger into Eli, Eli gasped with pain and pleasure, he spread his legs a little more. Fitz fitted a second finger into Eli, sinfully twisting and curling each one a different way.

"Uhhhh, ohhhh!" Eli moaned, fighting the urge to say 'yes' or 'Fitz'

The moaning got Fitz heated up and he slammed his manhood straight into Eli without even a warning. "Fuck!" Screamed Eli. Fitz pounded his dick sinfully hard into Eli's tight ass. He thrusted in and out, in and out. He could see Eli's dick awfully drenched in precum, he humored his dick by swiftly rubbing it upp and down, with his warm large hands. "Uhhnn.. ye... n-no." Eli groaned. Fitz slammed began to pound very hard and fast into Eli, still caressing his dick. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Hnn?" Eli protested, groaning. "D-don't stop." Eli moaned shamefully. "C-come on." He wiggled hips and rubbed Fitz's dick with his ass.

"You have to do something for me first."

"No! I- I promise I'll do it afterwards!" Eli was practically whining now. "I promise."

"Turn around." Demanded Fitz, Eli shakily stood up straight and turned to face him. "Alright." Fitz un handcuffed him and pulled his legs up so he would fall back onto the ground.

"Agh!" Eli's head thunked into the concrete, "P-please." A little light was shining into the ally and Fitz could see he lustful yet innocent eyes, pleading for his warm hard length to enter back into his body.

"Alright." Fitz got down and grabbed under Eli's legs, "Hold on." Eli wrapped his arms around his neck and Fitz hoisted him up scooted up so he could hold himself up with his back against the wall. Letting Eli's hips descend down into the perfect position, Fitz slammed his dick straight into Eli's ass. Eli gasped and flung his head back into the wall. Fitz slammed harder and faster this time, "Uhhh." Eli groaned. Fitz again slammed into Eli faster and harder, while at the same time, bringing his tongue down to meet Eli's juicy length. "Yes!" Eli screamed. Fitz began to steadily pump himself up into Eli very fast and hard. He then caressed his tongue smoothly around the head of Eli's length, "Uhnn, Yes! More! Harder! Faster!" Eli groaned and Fitz stopped.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Come on." Eli had tears streaming down his face that Fitz had not even noticed, there was also a stream of blood running down his legs and forming a puddle on the cement below.

"I said," he smirked, "Don't tell me," He grinned even wider, "What!" he was getting ready, "TO!" he grabbed Eli's sides to hold him up, "DO!" As he said that he thrust his length fast and hard into Eli's ass.

"Fitz!" Eli cried out, for the whole world to hear. He let out the cum that had been so desperately waiting to make its way out of him.

Fitz continued to pound, deeper, and deeper into Eli. He stopped and came, but continued right on.

"Your-uhff- not -nyeh- done?" he whined.

"Uhnn." He continued, "No!" He moaned again, "Tighten your ass!" Eli followed the vicious man's demand, and moaned even louder than ever. Fitz pounded harder and faster into Eli and after a while of fast pounding, he slowed and pounded one last time, as hard as he ever did, releasing another load into Eli's ass.

"Fitz! Fuck yes!" Eli screamed as loud as his fragile body would let him as he let out another load of cum onto both his and Fitz's shirts.

"You made a mess." Fitz pointed out.

"So did you." Eli smirked and pointed to the blood on the ground and on his legs. "Now put me down! You filthy caveman." Eli had said this remark in all seriousness, glaring straight into Fitz's eyes.

"Uh?" Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"What? I let you fucking rape me and now you expect me to like it too? _Oh Fitz, oh Fitz thank you! cant wait for our next session! I love your dick Fitz! Give me more!_" Eli teased him, "Now let me down! That was your portion of me for the day."

"Your not the one in control here! Don't you fuckin mock me you little devil!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Eli raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Don't forget our agreement. You do what I say when I say it! So shut the fuck up."

Eli stared straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. It made him a little uneasy.

"And don't tell anyone about this, especially not the police! Got it!" He banged him up against the wall. And Eli nodded his head. "This isn't over! Still got a month." Eli shrugged his shoulders. Fitz dropped Eli and redressed himself and he walked away. Eli sat and waited until he was gone, silently got up and got into his hearse, not even minding that Fitz had got his dirty bloody shoe prints on the top.

**Okay. I know, im a bad person O.o but please, it will get better if you like drewxEli! REVIEW PUH-LEASE!**

**Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note. My BFF loves da story so far! Mostly this chapter though. She keeps bugging me to make more .**

**Disclaimer. I dont own degrassi, or da characters.**

Eli sat staring quietly at the paper on the desk in front of him. The assignment, to write a short tragedy... easy enough for Eli anyway, but he would not relate it, in any way, to any part of his actual life. Clare Whispered to Adam "Hey, do you have any clue what's up with Eli? He has been acting pretty weird today." She looked over at Eli, a worried expression painted onto her face.

"Bi dunno dude." Adam was scratching his head, trying to think up a tragedy that would at least pass.

"Well." She looked down and looked back up at Adam with hope filled eyes, "He will talk to _you_ about it." she emphasized.

"Dude," Adam looked up from his paper, "Bi would rather not be the 'go between' again. Why don't _you_ ask him?" his eyes averted back to his tragedy in progress.

"Alright." Clare gave in, "After school. Will you at least go with me? to back me up maybe?" She tilted her head a little.

"And be the third wheel?"

"Adam." Clare whined.

"Fine!" He sighed. So it was set, Adam would go with Clare to ask the seemingly depressed teen what was wrong.

The period had painfully stretched itself out for at least two students, only to end with a hasty exit by Eli. Adam and Clare followed close behind him, just as they got close he dashed into a nearby restroom.

"Adam?" Clare looked at him, her eyes flooded with fear and confusion.

"Fine." He grunted and entered into the restroom, not seeing Eli, he quickly realized one of the stall doors had just closed with a quiet thunk. "Eli?" the sound of puking emanated from the recently closed stall. Stalking over to the stall, he echoed himself, "Eli?"

"Just a seco-" the sound of puking once again flooded the restroom, "Just a second." the small weak voice Adam heard come from the stall was riddled with pain and something Adam had never heard in Eli's voice before, it was so different, so... unfamiliar, it caused him to shiver.

"Dude?" The noise of vicious dry-heaving cut into the air, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm." Finally finishing up his puking fit, Eli opened the creaky stall door to reveal a horridly ill face, dark circles hung under his bloodshot eyes, an unforgiving scowl stuck upon a pale twisted face, "I'm good." he attempted a smile which ended up just coming out to make him look even more sick and even a little pathetic, "How are you?" he questioned walking nonchalantly over to the porcelain white sinks to wash his hands.

"Dude!" Adam asserted.

"What?" Eli raised an eyebrow, looking at the murky water in the sink, refusing to face the friend he was protecting.

"Look at me!" Adam sighed. Eli peeked up, stared for a few seconds, and looked back to his hands, which he were now drying, "Dude! Speak!"

"Okay," He sighed as he looked up at Adam, "I'm speaking,"He shrugged, watching Adam as he backed up to the door, "Still speaking," he shook his head a little, "And... were done!" he quickly exited the restroom, passing Clare, shooting her a quick, pain filled glance. Adam came out of the restroom a few seconds later.

"Adam?" Clare's eyes were again filled with fear and confusion.

"Sorry," He sighed, "The man wouldn't talk. But when bi came in he was in one of the stalls... Puking." He emphasized, sounding concerned.

"Oh," Clare sighed, "we need to tell someone, a- a teacher? Maybe the principal?" Clare searched for the perfect answer.

"I'm not sure?" Adam then thought it over, "Actually?" He tilted his head, "Yeah, Bi agree man." he proceeded to nod his head vigorously.

"Alright, we'll tell principal Simpson."

_Meanwhile..._

Eli slowly climbed into his vintage hearse and locked the doors, brutally smashing the lock button down with his fist. Doubling over in the front seats,he knocked an old empty mocha monster can onto the pitch black carpet of his hearse. He gripped his stomach thinking of what happened. He couldn't believe he would actually let that happen to him, actually, yes, it was to protect Morty and his best friends, it would be worth it in the end... right? _Oh no no no _He grabbed a hold of his dark hair and pulled it as hard as he could without pulling it out. At that moment, he deliriously decided he would stay there. Yes! He would stay there, safe, inside of the big black vehicle he called his own, until it was time for some other creep to drive this hearse... with him in the back.

How pitiful he had felt! How stupid! He would not accept the way his own self was acting. Sprinting into the school he passed Fitz, who shot him an evilly lustful look, it made him shiver, but he kept his ground and kept running. He finally came across Drew, the brother of the person he was actually looking to run into.

"Uhh, yeah, hi. Drew is it?" Eli raised an eyebrow, "Your Adam's brother?"

"Uhh.." The tall brown haired boy glanced around the empty hallways, everyone had already gone home, "Yeah, and yes? Your Adams friend?" He didn't much enjoy the fact that his little brother was friends with such an emo looking boy.

"Yeah." He bit his lip a little, "Do you happen to know where Adam is by any chance? Bi mean, he is your brother." He smirked a little at the handsome boy standing before him.

"Probably at home..." He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh." Eli looked away but looked straight back into Drew's beautiful brown eyes, "Bi just need to tell him something." He looked around. "Yeah. So, bi was gonna head over to your house, you know, to talk to Adam?" Eli's hand went up tp the back of his head, his eyes were rolling across Drew's face uneasily, "Do you... maybe... need a ride or something?" He shrugged his shoulders and brought out his most charming smile.

"Oh!" Drew was taken aback a little by this offer, "Oh, no. Sorry, my mom is here to pick me up." He laughed nervously and held out his hand for Eli to shake it, "Its nice 'meeting' you though." Eli just glanced at his hand, one corner of his mouth turning up a little, "Guess bi will see you at my house then." Drew slowly lowered his hand and walked away.

Eli followed the muscley boy out but spilt up with him once he saw Morty, right where he left him. Hi trotted over to the car, somewhat eager to get to the Torres abode. He needed to tell Adam about what was going on, yet, he didn't know if he could. It was all to protect Clare, Morty, and the one he was going to talk to. As he drove up, closer to Adams house, his stomach began to knot up. He felt sick. Stopping a few housed over to think. A few minutes later he heard a small knock on his darkly tinted window. Rolling it down he realized that it was Drew.

"Drew?" He jumped a little at the sight of him, he thought, why would someone like him ever openly approach a hearse?

"Yeah..." He rested his elbow on the window, "You scared or something'?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Eli scratched his chin.

"You stopped... And your not even at the house yet?" he pointed a few houses down.

"Oh..." Eli looked down a little, "Yeah, Bi cant-" He massaged his temples a little as a faint hue of red enveloped his cheeks. "Bi cant tell him." He sighed.

"What is it?" He had a puzzled look on his handsome face, "Wait!" His eyes widened a little, "You don't-!"

"NO!" Eli shook his head rapidly, "Oh, god! No no no!" He shivered at the thought of liking his best friend. "It's just-" He looked away, "Never mind. Bi cant tell anyone. Bi have to go." He began to roll up his window.

"Hey!" Drew held his large hands above the window to stop him from rolling the window up the rest of the way, "If this problem is really that bad, it just makes it that much more important to tell someone about it."

"Bi cant... If bi do-." He stopped, shut his eyes, opened them and looked straight into Drew's, "If bi do he will hurt Adam and Clare!" The words escaped his mouth like bats outta' hell!

"Woah woah woah!" Drew backed up a little, "What? Okay, you are going to have to back up and tell me the whole story."

"The _whole _story?" Eli scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... Please?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"It may take a while."

"Well. Why don't you come in then? I'll have my mom make snacks or something."

"Oh!" Eli was surprised that Drew had actually invited him into his house, to talk with _him_,"Yeah.. Okay?" He slowly exited his hearse and followed the handsome, brown haired football player into his house.

**Woop! My best friend got me hooked on drewxEli! So this story is gonna go better than you all thought it was!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I personally adore this chapter! READ!**

**Disclaimer. I, of course, do not own degrassi or its adorable characters.**

Drew entered the house, as he walked up the stairs he shouted, "Mom! I have a guest! Make extra dinner please!" He proceeded to his room, which was surprisingly void of trophies and ribbons. "Well..." Drew sat on his bed, which was messy from his sleeping in it, "Tell me what's up with this 'He's going to hurt Clare and Adam' thing." His beautiful face was wrinkled with seriousness and a small twinge of worry.

"Well." Eli stammered over to the bed and sat a little close to Drew, "Well. It starts out with A parking spot." He told about most everything that led up to what was going on, he still had one part left though but he had vicious knots in his stomach, "And next-" He could feel his face heating up, "Next-" A lump formed in Eli's throat, his eyes began to burn with tears, "Well- You see-"

"Alright Eli." Drew patted Eli's back, "Calm down, you can tell me the rest after dinner." Drew stood up, and held out his hand to help the crying teen to his feet.

"Thanks," Eli smiled and rubbed his eyes wearily, he grabbed the large inviting hand and stood, suddenly after losing his balance he was holding onto a warm strong body, blushing and rubbing his stingy red eyes. "Oops," His face turned a deep shade of red and he pushed away from the hard muscley stomach.

"Yeah." The taller boy looked the other way to hide his slightly red face. "Well follow me to the dining room then." He walked out the door and Eli followed close behind.

"Eli?" Adam was taken aback by the sight of _his _best friend arriving to the dinner table along with his own _brother_, "I didn't know you were here?" He stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Uh. Yeah," The dark haired boy stared down at the food on his plate, "I was talking to Drew." He peeked up at Adam and looked immediately back to his food.

"Okay?" He continued to eat his food and shifted, uneasily in his seat. The food was delicious, and the conversation was sparse, but dinner had finally ended and it was Adams turn to clean dished, once he started Eli and drew took there chance to escape and finish up with the problem at hand.

"Okay. You feelin' better?" Drew asked as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Much." Eli huffed, he then climbed onto the bed and cuddled up in Drew's blankets.

"Woah?" Drew sat up, "What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"I'm getting comfortable. I need to relax if I'm going to tell you what happened," Eli sat up and drew his knees close to his chest. "Okay." He sighed.

"Okay. You can do it, I wont tell Adam if you don't want me too." The charming jock encouraged.

"Yes. I can." Eli sighed once more, "Well. Fitz- You see Fitz and I made a deal. He said he would stop hurting Clare and Adam and my hearse, also he would not call Adam a girl-" Tears started to well up in Eli's green eyes, "He said he wouldn't do that if-" A tear broke free and rolled down to his lips, "If I became his slave for a month." His eyes averted straight into Drew's. Drew could see the pain in his eyes.

"Woah." Drew looked down a little but looked right back into Eli's beautiful green eye's. Wait! What was he thinking! Beautiful! No! "Uh-h." He stuttered, "That's intense dude. You shouldn't let him get to you like that."

"I don't know what to do anymore." More and more tears began to break free from Eli's bottom eye lid, tickling his cheeks and burning his eyes.

"Has he done anything to you?"

"Yes." Eli began to sob, "He- he-" Eli hiccupped hysterically and lied his head on Drew's shoulder, drew then proceeded to putting his arms around him, Eli's hands found a comfortable spot on the jock's warm chest, "He raped me." His words were muffled and distorted by his sobbing but Drew heard every word he said.

"Woah!" Drew was suddenly furious! He felt like he would feel if he had found something bad happened to Ali! He didn't even know why though. Eli is a _boy_ but Drew just couldn't shake that horribly angry feeling. "I'm going to kill him!" Grunted the confused jock.

"Huh?" Eli looked up and suddenly there faces were close, he could feel the heat of the jocks breath, he could see every beautiful detail on his face, he blushed a little and whispered, "Why do you care so much?" Tilting his head and squinting his bloodshot eyes up at the beautiful being he called his friends brother.

"Well." a small hint of red appeared upon his beautiful dark face, "Your a friend of my brothers, and-" He scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn't comforting Eli's back, "Well, he cares about you a lot- Ya' know?"

"Uh." Eli was distracted by drew's beautiful lips, oh how he wanted to kiss him. Wait! No! How could he like Drew! He's his friends brother! But Eli could not help but think Drew was attractive."Yeah, sure." Eli smiled up at drew, blushing a little.

"Yeah." Drew analyzed the face in front of him, for some reason he felt... oddly attracted and he wanted to figure out why. His eyes got caught on a few things, first, the eyes, alluring, mysterious, and a beautiful shade of green. Next his nose, how perfect it was, but most of all, it was the lips that got him, as his eyes scanned across those beautiful lips, he couldn't help but lean in a little for a closer look.

"Hey Eli!" Adam sung from outside of the door, breaking the trance the two boys were in. They both turned there heads, hiding there red faces from one another. "Eli? You in there?"

"Uh." Eli coughed, "Yeah, I'm here. Need something?"

"I just thought you would like to see some of my new comic books?"

"Uh." He looked up at Drew searching for something, he didn't know what he was searching for until Drew gave him a slight nod, He needed to get math homework done anyway. "Yeah. Okay." He got up from the jocks bed and strolled over to the door. "See you later Drew." He smirked a little as he opened the door.

"Kay! come on! I got some good ones!" Adam was excited, he obviously had Eli's little episode in the very back of his mind.

"Yup." He stared back at Drew as he closed the door, and drew, well he just stared right back at him.

**Did you love eht!**

**Let me know! Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter i rather adore.**

**I dont own dese adowable characters, or the mom. lolz. i dont own degrassi.**

The two boys entered the comic book cluttered room. "I see you have already broken them in!" Eli remarked.

"Yup. The store down the street was having a sale and-" Adam suddenly remembered that Eli had been hanging out with drew all day, "Why were you with drew and not me?" He squinted a little.

"Well. To make a long story short, He was helping me with a problem." Eli picked nervously at his sharpied thumbnail.

"What kind of problem?" Adam sat down on his bed and gathered up a stack of comics.

"Just... One I'm not supposed to talk about." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Why did you talk to drew about it then?"

"He offered and the opportunity was good. He said he wouldn't tell." Eli smirked a little.

"Well why cant you talk to me, your best friend, about it?" Adam put the comics we had gathered into a small cardboard box.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Eli whined.

"Well, if it was what caused that episode in school today, then sure, why not?" He shrugged.

"Because if I do Fitz will keep bullying us."

"Huh?" Adam was taken aback by the sudden answer to the rhetorical question. "What!"

"If I tell you- you will try to do something about it- and Fitz will figure out I told- and hurt you, Clare, and Morty." Eli frowned, looking into Adam's eyes.

"Uh. I think I should know? Its better he bully us all and not just you."

"Dude," Eli frowned, "I can't. Could we please just let it go for now?"

"I Guess so." Adam shrugged, "Now look a my new comics!" Wow, Adam is good at letting it go.

So the two boys spent a few hours, reading, and talking about comic books and Adams mom interrupted them to tell them to go to sleep and that Eli could stay the night if he wanted.

"Alright!" Adam cheered.

"But you have to go to sleep. Now!" Her voice was stern.

"Okay mom." Adam sighed. She closed the door and the boys heard the distant sound of a different door opening and closing. "Alright, need pajamas?" Adam opened up a drawer of pj pants.

"Naw I'll sleep in my birthday suit." Eli teased.

"Here take these," Adam chuckled as he tossed a pair of black and white plaid pajamas at his face.

"Kay." Eli immediately peeled off his skinny jeans and slipped on the freedom of the pj's. "Ahhh," He sighed," Comfy" he smirked at Adam.

"Go to sleep." Adam tossed a pillow at his face and pulled the guest mattress onto the floor.

Eli kept his eyes closed for a little over an hour and realized that he could not sleep, also that he had to pee. He stood up unsteadily, grabbing onto the doorknob a foot away to stay up. He proceeded out of his sleeping friend's room, and shuffled to the bathroom across the hall. He stumbled into the roomy bathroom and did his business, washing his hands afterwards. As he walked out into the dark hallway, a noise emanated from Drew's room, and he noticed light squeezing its way out from under the door.

Drew heard a soft knock come from his door way, _who could it be at this hour?_ he wondered. "Hn?" He huffed wearily.

"Drew?" A voice whispered from the other side of the wood door.

"Eli? What are you doing awake?" Even his voice in a hush was alluring.

"I just couldn't sleep? Can I come in?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Sure," Eli heard shuffling on the other side of the door, it opened to reveal a perfectly sleepy, bed headed, teenage boy, "Come on." He sighed and pointed to the bed.

"Thanks." Eli shuffled noiselessly over to the bed, he was like a ghost.

"No problem." Drew shut the door and shuffled over to his bed. He lied down and rested his head on his hand. "You can sit if you want." His hand guided over to a computer chair.

"Okay." Eli plopped onto the bed next to Drew and cuddled up in his fluffy comforter.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Drew chuckled nervously.

"Opps." Eli smirked up at the adorable brown haired jock lying next to him. "So what are you doing awake, mister QB?" Eli shifted a little, his hand gently caressing Drew's, causing Eli to blush a little.

"Uh. I couldn't sleep either. All this homework," Drew passed a hand through his spiked bangs.

"Oh? What is it? Maybe I could help?" Eli sat up and grabbed a discarded math book, and in it he saw just what Drew had wanted to keep a secret. The words scribble onto scrap papers and papers of the school owned book, all hate filled words, all about himself. "Your math has a bad case of self hate." Eli looked up into Drew's gleaming brown eyes.

"Its-" He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I suck at math." He laughed nervously.

"Well, you seem to really hate yourself for it." Eli was flipping through the pages, insults scribbled on every scrap paper he saw. "Wow. This is bad."

"What? My math scores?" He huffed angrily, grinding his teeth a little.

"No..." Eli looked into the angry boys brown eyes, "How such a great person could write all of this stuff about himself." A piece of hair fell in front of Eli's face, but Eli didn't mind it, he just kept staring into those beautiful brown eyes.

"What do you mean? The only thing I'm great at is, girls, and football." Drew was getting a little fierce.

"And being a great brother, and friend." The piece of hair lingered in front of Eli's nose.

"What? I'm a dick! Maybe not to Adam-"

"Or to me." Eli smiled, a small hint of red showing as he grabbed gently onto Drew's warm hand.

"Oh?" Drew used his free hand to remove the chunk of hair from Eli's perfect nose. "But I'm horrible at ma-"  
"That doesn't matter, Drew!" Eli shook his head, and looked straight into the others eyes.

"Yes it does! If I don't get good grades I wi-" He was interrupted by soft luxurious lips gently colliding into his, his first instinct was to kiss back but he then realized _this is a DUDE kissing me! A dude!_ He pulled back hastily, "Woah! What's this about?"  
"Uhhh." Eli's face flushed red and he hid his face under Drew's blanket. He couldn't believe he had just _kissed_ Drew! His best friends brother! "I don't know what came over me!" He muffled from under the blanket.

"Hm?" Drew joined him under the blanket and held the other teen's chin, "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He whispered as he leaned forward, closing his eyes and embracing the other teens lips with his own. Pulling back he sighed a little, he actually felt something. But why? He doesn't like guys, he likes Ali! His labeled girlfriend. But he felt like there was something there, sparks flew, when he kissed that emo boy lying in front of him.

"It was the same for Eli." He couldn't believe it! But he actually felt something with the jock who was his best friend's brother.

And each of them thought. "What would Adam think?"

Both of the boy's sighed as they realized how tired they were. "Maybe I should get back to Adam's room." Eli yawned, his eyes closing slightly.

"Uh. You seem a but to tired to do _anything_ right now." Eli mumbled something Drew couldn't understand, and his beutiful green eyes shut wearily, his soft breathing became even and he was suddenly cuddling up to the weary jock. "Alright." Drew stood, quietly, picked up the sleeping emo and carried him steadily to his little step-brothers room. Sitting him down quietly, he fixed his blanked removed a piece of hair that had fallen onto his face, and went on his way.

**Please! Be a lamb and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take eht easy bro! Okay. There is a partially bad scene in dis chapter. lolz. i warned you, i think, right before it in the story.**

**I dont own degrassi or the characters. I shalt not be held responsible for any mental scarring. Thank you, have a nice day.**

"Eli?" A voice sung from over the sleepy boys head.

"Drew?" Eli blinked up at the dark figure above him.

"No. It's Adam smart one!" He nudged the emo boys head with his bare foot. "Get up, ya gotta get ready for school."

"Oh." Eli stretched out his groggy limbs and pulled his extra clothes from a plastic bag.

"It's like you planned on staying here." Adam pointed out.

"Actually I took a little trip after you slept." He chuckled.

"Okay?" Adam grabbed his clothes and bindage and went off to the bathroom. Eli slid on a black shirt and a leather jacket. He squeezed into his distressed skinnies. He took out his eyeliner and put it on, perfectly, by memory. Then waited about ten minutes for Adam to enter back into the room, dressed up perfectly as the guy he is. "Come on. You know you could have left already? My mom could have drove me and Drew." Adam explained.

"Oh. I thought I would save your mom, and the environment, the trouble and take you both along with me." Eli explained.

"Okay. I'll tell mom, and Drew." He smiled and exited the room, once again leaving Eli alone. Eli decided he would wait next to Morty. He exited the quiet empty room, passed the bathroom, where drew was fixing up his hair. Eli shot a charming smile at drew through the mirror. Drew ignored him, but Eli didn't mind. Eli continued down the stairs and passed Adam who was telling his mom about the arrangements.

"I'm going to wait next to my car." He smiled at Adam and his mother.

"Kay." A few minutes later Adam and Drew exited the house and headed for the hearse and emo boy hanging in the driveway.

"We ready?" Eli opened up his door and stared straight at Adam.

"Yup." Adam opened up the door and scooted onto the middle of the two front chairs, Drew climbed into shotgun directly after him and Eli got into the driver seat. The three boys didn't talk as they drove up to the school. They all got out and stood in front of the school for a little while.

"Hey! There's Clare!" Eli pointed at the girl sitting at their regular picnic table.

"Let's go dude." Adam began to walk to the picnic table.

"I'm sure you've got people to hang with?" Eli pointed to Ali who was waving eagerly at Drew.

"I guess." Drew sighed, he wasn't ready to deal with people this morning.

"See you later?" Eli smirked, one side of his lips flexing upwards.

"Yup." Drew didn't want the emo teen to leave, but he couldn't have people think he liked Eli more than he like Ali. He had a rep to keep up, being QB and all. Eli began his stroll to his friends, peeking back at the jock, who he wished he could spend the rest of his day with. Drew peeked back at the emo boy with the lips he loved, oh so much. The second there eyes met, stretched into an eternity.

Drew walked up to his labeled girlfriend and grabbed onto her hand. "Hey boyfriend." Ali smiled, her white teeth shone next to her dark skin.

"Yeah. Hey." Drew sounded unsatisfied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Good because I was thinking we could eat together today-" She went on talking about 'boyfriend girlfriend' stuff, drew wasn't really paying attention. He noticed Fitz, that horrible gross beast of a human being. No, he didn't deserve to be called a human being. He was just a giant waste of meat and flesh. He noticed the smug piece of meat strolling past the picnic table that Eli was at and he was suddenly on his guard, but he realized Fitz was just passing to shoot Eli a grossly lustful look, making Eli's face go green and his body shiver. Drew wanted to trot over to Eli and comfort him, but how would that make him look.

"Ewhhg." Eli shivered.

"What's up with that boy?" Clare wondered, "And you Eli? What was going on with you yesterday?"

"Nothing. I just had some bad milk that morning." Eli was coloring in the faded parts of his fingernails with a black sharpie.

"I don't believe that for one second." Clare huffed, "Come on Eli? What's wrong?"

"Nuh-Thing Clare." Eli stood up angrily, grabbed his pack, and stomped away. He passed Drew and shot him a 'pissed-yet-trying-to-be-friendly' look. Drew just waved at him and smiled a little.

"And then- Hey I didn't know you knew Eli?" Drew looked back at Ali.

"What? Oh, Naw he's just over my house quite a bit, hanging out with my brother." He pointed out.

"Okay. But as I was saying-" Ali began to blather on and on and on.

_Meanwhile... O.o_

Eli felt a dreadful presence as he took his history folder out of his locker and turned around to find Fitz smiling lustfully at him. "JESUS!" Eli jumped, "Wow is it Halloween already? What do you want Fitz?" Eli slammed his locker and began walking to his class.

"Another session _Eli_!" Fitz grabbed Eli's side which made him yelp a little.

"Aw. Not _now_ Fitz. Were in school." Eli grunted.

"So!" Fitz pushed Eli into the restroom, which he was so conveniently walking in front of.

"God damn it Fitz!" He tried to push past Fitz to get to the door. "Come on! I need to get to class!" Eli looked up at the meat headed bully with fire in his eyes.

"What? Are you scared of missing class?" Teased Fitz as he pushed Eli back into the handicap stall.

"Fitz. Please. Don't." Eli really had a twinge of fear in his eye's as he backed up and hit his leg on the toilet.

"Oh I will." Fitz smiled evilly as he slammed the stall door shut and stalked towards the horrified emo.

_Meanwhile #2..._

Drew sat in history class, glancing at the empty chair which was supposed to hold Eli. He became nervous, he knew Eli was here! He drive him to school today! He shifted uneasily in his seat as his eyes wired around the classroom, he felt as though everyone could read his mind, evilly planning to ruin his QB rep. "Mister Torres!" Shouted the teacher, startling the jock with the sound of his name, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sir. Just-" He stopped and looked down at his dry hands, "Could I use the restroom? Please?" He shifted uneasily again.

The teacher stared at the jocks face, searching for some sign of mischief, all he found was worry and an uncomfortable twist to his face. "Yeah. Take the pass." The teacher watched him until the door was shut behind him.

Drew walked hurriedly through the halls, searching for the emo boy. As he passed a restroom he heard a strange noise, he bolted in only to find a mischievous boy shaking a spray paint can, "Dude? Don't tell nobody." Drew shook his head and hurried throughout the school, he finally came across the restroom that was close to Eli's locker. "Fitz STOP!" the horrible sound had managed to squeeze itself through the crack under the restroom door. He could tell Eli was crying.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Drew rushed in marching straight to the only closed stall.

"Drew!" Eli cried out, "Drew help-ngg- please!" Drew began to ram his good shoulder into the stall door, trying to bust it open/

"I'll getcha out of this Eli!" He slammed his shoulder into the door, "Just don't worry!" He kept pounding on the door when Adam hurried into the restroom.

"What's going on in here!" Adam scampered up to his older brother.

"Fitz stop!" Came Eli's weak voice from the stall that Drew was beating on.

"Jesus! Help him Drew!"

"I'm trying!"

"Should I get a teacher?"

"No Don't!-nnff- Please!" Eli cried out.

"But Eli-?"

"Just don't!"

"Go!" Drew whispered to his younger brother, "Don't listen to him. Go get a teacher!" He banged his shoulder up against the door again. Adam hurried out the door.

"Did Adam-agh- Leave?" Eli whined.

"Yes!" Drew slammed against the door again.

"No! He cant tell!-nghh- Please!"

Drew banged up against the door as a handful of teachers and a few cops flooded into the bathroom, Adam following them close behind. "Drew! Let us take it from here!" Mr. Simpson shouted. Drew moved out of the way and the cops tried to reason with Fitz.

"Open up! if you open up now you will only be sent to juvie, if you make us use force, you will be tried as an adult, and may be sent to jail!"

"May be!" Eli huffed, "This guy should-nggh- get a fuckin' death sentence!"

"Shit." Fitz huffed as he finished up with Eli. "I'll come out." Drew could hear his grin. Fitz waltzed out of the stall with his hands above his head, leaving Eli lying halfway between the toilet and the wall, puking his guts out. "So it's just juvie eh? how long?" He smirked over at Adam and Drew, Drew was giving him a death glare and Adam started toward the stall with Eli in it.

"The rest of the year." A cop stated, "And all of next year."

"Shit!" Fitz was cuffed but as he passed drew he whispered, "Tell my little slave that our little agreement is on hold." He smiled evilly as he was escorted out of the door.

"You guys come with me. All of you." Mr. Simpson demanded, "We need to talk about what happened." The three boys were escorted through the halls, Eli being supported by the other two, students flooded to the doors to watch. "Back to work!" Simpson and the teachers all demanded.

"Okay. Lets go over what happened." Simpson crossed his hands.

"Well-" Drew began with Eli crying into his chest. "Eli told me the whole story, Is it okay if I tell you? I don't think Eli is going to be able to." he looked down at the sobbing boy and rubbed his back, comforting him.

"Eli? Is this alright with you?" Eli shook his head, still sobbing into Drew's warm chest, he felt safe now, like nothing could ever hurt him. "Okay. Go on." Drew proceeded to tell the whole story, from the first destruction of Eli's hearse up to the first 'session'.

"And Eli came to me. I offered and he told me. Then he didn't show up in history and I found Eli and Fitz in the bathroom, I tried to break the door down to stop him and Adam came in so I told him to get a teacher so he did. Yeah." Eli's tears had reduced to just a slight sob, but he still had his arms around him and still held his face to Drew's warm body.

"Eli is this all true?" Eli peeked up and nodded his head. "Why didn't you go to a teacher or parent instead of letting this go on?"

"Then Fitz wouldn't have finally been sent off and out of our hair right now." Eli looked at the teacher with dead seriousness. The teacher was taken aback. They talked a little more and Simpson sent Drew and Adam to class, he sent Eli to the nurse, to have the rest of the day off.

"Take it easy Eli." Eli nodded and headed to the nurse.

**Do you still wake up in the middle of the night? To the screaming of the lambs?**

**Leave a review puh-lease.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I am in school and will have to go five days of the week. I would prolly have three new chapters up already if it werent for dang school.**

**I dont own degrass or the characters. :c**

The nurse had been informed of what happened so she took Eli in with open arms, but avoided asking questions. She gave him a pill for headache and some antacid because the 'session' had upset Eli's tummy.

"Thank you." Eli lied down on the bed in the corner of the nurses office.

"No problem kid." She smiled at him and continued typing something on the computer. The typing annoyed Eli but he didn't say anything, it didn't annoy him that much. But soon every button pressed down, stabbed into his head, every letter, of every sentence.

"Could I please go home?" Eli sat up.

"Call your parent or guardian." She kept typing.

"Okay." He dialed the number of his house, it rung, rung, rung, and finally some one picked up.

"Hello." Came his mom's voice, he was grateful his mom had answered and not his dad.

"Mom. I need to come home."

"Okay. I give you my permission, give the phone to the nurse so I can tell her that I give you my permission."

He handed the phone to the nurse, _god! They must have talked for well over five minutes!_ "Alright, Your mom says your allowed to go home. Just give this paper to the principle." She handed a small slip of paper to the emo teen and smiled as sweetly as she could, she had pity filling her eyes.

Eli hurried to the principal and handed him the paper. He walked out of the school, after collecting all of his work for the day, and drove home.

"Eli! Honey! Are you alright?" His mother hurried to the door just as he entered.

"I'm fine mom." Eli didn't look into her eyes.

"look at me?" She demanded, "How the hell could you let this kind of thing happen to yourself!"

"I-" his eyes burned, "I had to help my friends?" He grabbed his arm and started for his room.

"Don't you walk away young man!" She grabbed his arm.

"Mom! Let go." He shot her a death glare and tugged his arm free, "I just want to sleep."

"And you wonder why me and your dad don't ever want to do anything with you!" She stabbed Eli with her words and walked away. He pretended not to be hurt and stumbled up to his bed and fell asleep. Finally. Sleep.

He woke up when he heard a knock at his door. "Hello?" He mumbled groggily.

"Hey, its Adam, I came to see how you are?"

"Come in." Eli tossed his blanket over top of his face.

"What are you doing?" Adam came over and ripped the blanket from his face.

"Hiding?" Eli yawned.

"What for?"

"Because I'm pathetic." He pulled one of his pillows over his head.

"No your not Eli!" Adam ripped the pillow from him, "The worst happens to the best of us. Even certain super hero's, from certain new comics?" Adam waved a brand new comic in Eli's face.

"Oh!" He sat up, "You got it?" He tried to grab it, but Adam pulled it away. "come on!" He whined.

"Come to my house? My mom's making a special dinner. And we can look at all of my new comics. Also, Drew wants to see how your doing." Adam smiled a little, "He seems to care about you a lot." Adam patted Eli's shoulder.

"Okay. Just let me grab some stuff?" Eli rubbed his puffy eyes.

"No problem dude." Adam peeked out Eli's door, distracting himself until Eli was ready. He watched as Eli shuffled around his room, picking up a few pieces of clothing, and a comic book or two.

"Ready. Am I taking you with my hearse?" Eli tilted his head a little.

"Yup! Unless you want to walk?" Adam teased.

"Oh hell no! I am not walking." Eli had his crooked grin back on his face, Adam was glad to finally see that grin again.

"Alright. Come on!" The two boys scampered out to the awaiting hearse, got in and drove to the Torres abode, laughing and goofing off the whole way there. As the boys neared the door Eli realized the butterflies in his stomach. He was waiting with horrid anticipation for someone to open the door, he waited to see the one he had dreamt about, the one who had practically saved his life, the one he couldn't wait to kiss again, the one he ... loved. Drew... The door was opened by Adams mother though, Eli gave a faint sigh.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked as they started up the stairs towards his room.

"Nope." Eli smiled at him, lying through his teeth. The boys entered the room, Eli asked, "Where's Drew?"

"Hanging out with his girlfriend. Duh!" Adam chuckled, taking out his box of comics.

"Ah." He sighed, "Do you know when he is coming back?"

"No. Why do you care so much." Adam eyed the boys face, searching for an explanation.

"I wanted to thank him. You know, for basically saving me. Oh and thanks, Adam, for disregarding what I said and getting the teachers anyway." Eli sat his stuff on the floor next to Adam's night stand.

"No problem. Drew told me to." He pointed out, stacking his newest comics in a neat pile.

"Oh." He chuckled, "So. Is Drew going to be home for that special dinner?"

"I hope so." Adam huffed, "Or mom will be pissed." He smiled at Eli, "Also I will have to clean the dishes again." He chuckled.

"Ha ha. Yeah." All Eli could think about was the kisses he shared with Drew, all he could think about was when he would kiss him again, all he could think about... was that handsome jock boy he called his best friends brother.

The two boys read comics together for a few hours, they discussed there favorite hero's, villains, and damsels in distress. Adam was happy to see Eli's beautiful green eyes smiling again, no longer surrounded by that ring of puff and smeared eyeliner. They enjoyed themselves until it was time for that special dinner.

It's funny, Eli had expected Adams parents to think him gross, and make him stay away from there sons, but they actually made a special dinner, to cheer him up. The boys hurried down to the dinner table, still chatting away about there favorite characters from the new comics. They came to the table to find everyone, mom, dad, and Drew. Oh how Eli's heart melted, his lips twisted up into a pleased, charming smirk.

Drew looked at Eli as he entered the room, smiling a little but quickly looking away. _I have to stay faithful to Alli! I cant like a guy! I cant!_ He looked back up at the emo boy, still shooting him his most charming smile, and he just couldn't help but smile back, and think of the kiss they shared. But most of all. He couldn't help but think of what would happen next.

The family ate the delicouse meal, making polite conversation and trying to avoid talking about what had happened that day. Eli and Drew snuck quick glances at eachother, blushing and smiling a little. No one else seemed to notice. The two boys couldn't help but eat there food as quickly as possible, "May i be excused?" Drew looked at his mom, "I want to finish homework early." He smiled.

"I just realized!" Eli yelped, "I haven't checked my phone all day! Parents must be worried!" He smiled. Drew strolled away, his hands tucked in his pockets, and Eli finished up his last few bites of steak, "Great dinner Mrs. Torres." He stood hurriedly and trotted up the stairs, entering straight into Drews room.

Drew was lying on his bed, holding a math book, pretending to do work. "Oh hey." He smiled up at Eli as the emo boy closed the door and stalked up to the bed. "Whats u-" He was suddenly attacked, Eli hastily layed down on the bed kissed Drew firmly on the lips and his himself under the blanket. "Woah! Sneak attack?"

"Yup." Eli muffled from under the blanket, "Drew?"

"Yes?" Drew stuck his head under the covers to hear Eli better.

"Do you like me?" His big, innocent eyes bore straight into Drew's soul.

"Um. Do you like me?"

"I asked you first." Eli blushed a little and grabbed a hold of Drew's warm hand.

"Eli." Drew sighed, "I do b-"

"But nothing! Drew." Eli smiled up at him. "Ali dosn't have to know, nor does anyone else." He squeezed the large warm hand a little and gently kissed Drew's exposed neck.

"That's cheating." Drew looked down at his hand and squeezed onto Eli's a little tighter.

"So? You can't help it if you love more than one person?" Eli nibbled on Drew's ear a little making him gasp.

"It's not fair to Ali."  
"Please. Drew." Eli whispered in a calm, smooth, voice, "Just don't think about Ali when your with me?"

"Bu-"

"Shh shh shh." Eli held a finger up to Drew's lips, "Just focus... On us." He smirked and pushed his lips tenderly into Drew's, who then proceded to kiss back, and in that moment. That lovely little moment. All Drew thought about was Eli. The two boy's kissed for a while, each exploring the other's body a little with there hands. Just as Eli's hand had reached Drew's pants button, there came a knock at the door.

"Drew?" Came Adam's voice from outside the door, "Is Eli in there?"

"Uhhh." He looked down at Eli, who shrugged his shoulders, got up and walked to the door.

"Yup." Eli opened the door and walked out to Adam's room.

"Mom says you gotta' do the dishes." Adam pointed back with his thumb.

"Uhh." Drew was still thinking about Eli's lips pressed against his, there tongues dancing gracefully around each others, "No problem." He stood and walked straight out the door and too the kitchen.

"Okay. Whats going on with you two?" Adam entered his room where Eli was sitting on the bed reading over one of his favorite comics.

"What do you mean," He didn't look up from his book.

"I mean, he suddenly cares about you a ton, and you guys left the table about the same time, and when i come up i find you in his room?" Adam demanded explaination.

"We got to know each other pretty well when i was telling him about my problem. He needed help with his homework so i helped him out a little." Eli smirked up at Adam.

"Oh." He glanced around the room and accepted the explaination, "Alright, Dude you haven't read the best comic i got yesterday-" Adam blathered on about comics, which believe me, Eli was interested in, but all he could think about, was Drew.

**Cant wait for chapter seven! Me neither! O.o My parents are making steak, Yaaaaay foood!**

**Please sir, can i have a review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! WARNING! Rated M for DrewxEli smex! Enjoy you dirty little devils and angels!**

**I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

Eli and Adam read and talked about comics until they were both worn out. They both lied down and watched TV until they each fell asleep. But Eli woke up a few hours later, he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was if Drew was awake. Finally he got up to investigate. He exited the room like a ghost and knocked slightly on Drew's door "..." No answer but Eli wouldn't give up there, oh no! He opened the door and entered quietly into the dark room. Climbing into the bed he snuggled up to the beautifully sleeping jock. He wrapped his arms around the jock and buried his head into his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of male.

Eli pressed on Drew's tummy where his bladder should be, so drew would wake up thinking he had to pee. Drew shifted and opened his eyes, "Gotta pee," he mumbled wearily. He began to get up but he jumped a little as he noticed the eager emo laying in the bed next to him. "Eli?" his words slurred as he stretched his arms, "Hold on." He got up, crept to the bathroom, did his business, splashed a little water onto his face and waltzed back into his room, delightfully embracing the emo as he lied down next to him. "what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you?" He smirked lovingly, "I couldn't sleep." He whispered as he embraced Drew's lips with his own. "Now where were we?" Eli teased as he slowly glided his finger across the seam of Drew's pants.

"I think you know." Drew smiled and kissed Eli passionately, holding his face and breathing warm puffs of air from his nose. Eli smiled and shakily tugged on Drew's pants. "Go ahead." He muffled into Eli's neck just before he began to kiss and nibble at the tender skin, making Eli gasp in _true_ pleasure. Eli pulled the button loose and steadily lowered the pants as low as he could with his hands, and skillfully removed them the rest of the way with his foot. "Your good." Drew smiled tugging Adams pajama pants straight off of Eli's smooth legs. Eli smirked at Drew and gave him a long tender kiss before descending under the blanket and removing Drew's dark grey boxers. Drew gasped and his face flushed a deep red.

"Relax." Eli's smooth voice soothed Drew's thoughts. Eli held Drew's length with both of his hands and smoothly glided his tongue around the head, forcing a moan to escape from Drew's lips. He gently stretched his soft lips over the top of Drew's length, still slithering his tongue around the head. He took a breath and slammed his head down until he had the whole length stuffed delightfully in his warm mouth, Drew gasped loudly grasping Eli's dark locks with his large warm hand. Eli gasped a little, taking the large length out of his mouth, stretching a trail of spit a few inches from the length. He smirked up at drew with a deep blush on his face and took the length, wildly, back into his warm throat, bobbing his head vigorously. Drew clamped his fingers into Eli's hair, blushing deeply, hating what he was letting happen, yet loving every minute of it.

Eli gagged himself and Drew tugged his head up, "You don't have to gag yourself to please me." His face was flushed with red.

"But what if I want to?" He smirked and rubbed Drew's length gingerly, smirking devilishly. Drew moaned in pleasure. Eli straddled Drew as he peeled his boxers off sensually, biting his thick bottom lip as he tossed the boxers off the bed. He pulled drew up, by his collar, so they were sitting face to face. Eli grabbed briskly onto the back of Drew's short hair, and kissed him wildly, clawing and rubbing the back of his neck. Drew grabbed onto Eli's sides and lifted him up a little, fitting him, tenderly around his head. Eli let out a sharp gasp as Drew lowered him, moaning with exquisite pleasure. "Drew!" Eli gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, in both pleasure and pain. As drew lowered Eli the rest of the way, so his full length was deep inside of his body, both of the teens gasped and moaned in pleasure. Eli panted heavily, Drew was certainly larger than Fitz by a long shot, a bead of sweat made its way to his dry lips, making him lick his lips beautifully.

Drew kissed and bit at Eli's neck as Eli gingerly thrust himself up and down, drew's long manhood slamming straight into the perfect spot, making him moan "Drew!" Drew suddenly took control. He lifted the smaller boy up and slammed him onto his back on the bed in front of him. He pushed his arms under his legs and lifted Eli's hips into the air, spreading his legs apart he briskly entered him, "Fuck yes!" Eli yelped as Drew hit straight into that one sweet spot.

"Not too loud." Drew cupped a hand over Eli's sweet lips.

"Mmmm, What-ever-you-say!" Eli purred. Drew thrusted his length deeper and deeper into Eli, forcing him stop squeeze out moans and gasps. He began to thrust faster and faster, as drool dripped from the tip of his tongue, which was hanging out due to the pleasure Drew's large length bestowed into his shaky body. As Drew let out his final load of strength, he also let the warm sticky liquid flow straight into Eli. He pulled out of the panting emo and a little of drew's cum and Eli's blood came rushing out, Eli panted as the liquid poured out of him. "Shit." his body went limp and he lie there panting.

"Oh god!" Drew had just now started to apprehend the mess he had made, "Shit shit shit!" He pulled on his boxers and rushed out of the room to fetch some towels. When he stumbled back in he found Eli half asleep, his eye lids fluttering to a close. Drew fetched some new sheets and removed the old ones, with out disturbing Eli. He gently placed the new sheet's onto the bed after cleaning and clothing the adorable emo sleeping on his bed. He smoothly removed a piece of hair from the emo boy's permanently blushing face.

Drew brought the soaked sheets to the washing machine and put them in, he heard footsteps behind him and prepared for the worst, "Drew?" drew let out a sigh, it was only Adam. Wait! Shit! It was Adam!

"Yes?" He stuffed the sheets down, hastily, to where you couldn't see the blood and poured a capful of downy and a little bleach in it. He shut it quickly as his brother approached.

"What are you doing up so late? And why is Eli asleep on your bed... Blushing furiously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... Doing laundry. I couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. We talked and now I guess he's having a wet dream." Drew scratched the back of his head.

"A wet dream?" Adam shoot his head, "Really Drew?"

"Uhhh. Yeah." He smiled nervously, hoping the darkness would cover up his lying.

"Drew. Really? If you tell me the truth now I wont be mad." Adam crossed his arms.

"Mad about what?"

"Drew!" Adam demanded. "tell me the truth now, or if I figure out later I will tell mom." He threatened.

"Shit!"  
"What's wrong?"

"Fine! Me and Eli... Sorta... Like each other- a little?"]

"And?"

"We- kinda- sorta..." Drew's face flushed a deep red, "We kinda- Made- love?" He turned around quickly, trying to hide his shame.

"Oh." Adam huffed, "Uhh. I didn't know you were-?"

"I'm not!" Drew snapped.

"But you-"

"That doesn't matter! I'm not- and he's not-! We just- But I have Alli- and-! You know what I mean. Don't tell anybody." Drew stomped up to his room and cuddled up to his sleeping secret to cool himself down, softly slipping away, into his thoughts and dreams, leaving behind all of his worries.

**The right review could lead to the story _you_ want!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!WARNING! Another rated M scene !WARNING!**

**I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

Eli awoke in Drew's loving arms and cuddled himself comfortably closer to him. Light was squeezing it's way through the beige blinds, forcing Eli to rub his sleepy green eyes. He hid his eye's in Drew's warm chest and listened to him breath steadily as he slept. Eli finally felt right again. He felt invincible, nothing could hurt him, nothing could stop him from living. His fateful lover began to stir and Eli wiggled excitedly.

"Morning?" Drew propped his weary head up with his strong tan arm.

"Morning," Eli smirked innocently up at the most handsome man in the world. The two couldn't help but feel they were in a star-crossed love. Everything went blurry when they looked into each other's eyes. Every time there lips touched, there was static running through there veins. Every time they touched, they swear, nothing could break them apart but each other. "I love you Drew." Eli snuggled his beautiful locks into Drew's chest.

"I love you too." Drew held the beautiful head of hair close to him, rubbing his shaky back. "You okay?"

"Yup. My ass hurts a little and I feel a little woozy. But other than that, I'm fine." Drew tried to hold Eli closer to maybe warm him up or something, but Eli kept shaking.

"You sure your okay?" Drew, rubbed Eli's back gently.

"Maybe I just lost a little too much blood over the past few days?" Eli's eye lids became heavy. "I just need a little more sl- a little- more- slee-" His eyes fluttered closed and he began to breath Heavily. Drew rubbed his back and left to take a shower. He spent a little over a half-hour, rejuvenating his strength and cleaning up a little. He entered back into the room to find Eli drooling on his pillow, breathing evenly. Drew couldn't help but smile at this sight. It was as if they were actually _together_ in there own house and Drew had walked in to see his beautiful lover snoozing on there shared bed. _Oh what a dream that was. _

A few hours later, Drew and Adam decided Eli had had enough sleep. They both walked into Drew's room and gently tapped him, yelled in his ears and ended up rolling his body over a few times. "What's wrong with him?" Adam shook Eli violently.

"He's sleeping that's all. I have an idea." Drew picked Eli up, bridal style brought him into the bathroom, and stripped him down. He didn't want to get Eli's beautiful clothes wet, right? He provided a pair of his pajama's, so he wouldn't be completely naked. Placing the sleeping boy, gently, into the shower, he turned it on. Eli instantly woke up gasping at the cold water hitting his chest.

"Woah." Eli gasped, "Decide I needed to take a shower?" Eli stood up, the gray pajama pants clinging to his legs, daring Drew to look down at the other part they were clinging to.

"You wouldn't wake up. It's been, like, three or four hours." Drew warned.

"Ah." Eli sighed, "Oopsies." He smirked and grabbed Drew's warm, tan hand with his own, wet pale ones.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smirked, "I just wanted to feel your warmth." He tugged Drew into the cold shower of water, falling over and taking Drew with him. Both of them grunted.

"You okay?" Drew scooted off of Eli and squeezed into the tub sideways so his face was only inches away from Eli's. "I didn't crush you did I?"

"I'm fine."Eli smiled and dove in eagerly for a sweet kiss from his newfound joy.

"Did you wake Eli u-" Adam opened the door and looked straight down into the tub, "You did." Adam's eye's turned glassy, as he tried to blink back, what seemed to be, tears. He turned around and slammed the door closed swiftly.

The two boys stared up at the door. "What was that about?" Eli wondered looking into Drew's eyes.

"I don't know. But I better check."  
"I understand." Eli nodded his head, "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Knock yourself out." Drew hopped out of the tub and hurried out of the room slamming the door on his way out. He hurried into his little Adam's room where he found him reading a comic with small tears dripping down his face. "Adam? What's wrong?" Drew sat on the bed next to his little brother, putting his hand gently on his back.

"You stole him." Another tear made it's way out of Adams bloodshot eye.

"What do you mean?"

"He is supposed to be _my_ friend, he's supposed to come over to this house to hang out with _me_." Adam's eye's, full of sadness, looked straight up into his brothers.

"Eli is _your _friend!" Drew explained.

"Yeah but now he's _your_ secret lover type thing." He snapped back at him.

"Not if you don't let him be?"

"What! How could I do that to both of the guys that care about me the most. That would be selfish." He huffed and stuffed his face into his comic.

"No. Look at it as an all around good thing!" Drew exclaimed, "You get your emo, comic-reading, hearse driving, best friend back. And I get to be straight again!" Drew shrugged his shoulders.

"Drew! Don't even say that!" Adam huffed angrily, "I saw the look on Eli's face. He's totally fallen for you! I would rather have a happy brother and best friend who spend more time together than a depressed best friend and a totally stressed out brother who would explode at any minute from guilt!"

Drew eyes widened, he was thoroughly taken aback. "You really feel that way?"

"Mhm..." Adam smiled a little, "And let's face it, "He looked up at his big brother, "You guys are pretty cute together." He laughed a little. "That doesn't make me gay, thinking that, right?"

"Nope." He patted Adam's back, "Your fine. Although..." Drew crinkled his face a little, "I'm not so sure about myself."

"What do you mean? Your bisexual now, right?"

"I'm not really sure." Drew looked at Adam with a serious face.

"Drew! Don't tell me you don't like _Eli_!"

"Actually I was thinking somebody else." He smirked a little.

"Alli? Woah dude! Your a guy..." Adam pointed out, "And your giving Alli up... For Eli!"

"I'm not giving her up!"

"So your cheating?"

"Eli's fine with it!"

"But is Alli?"  
"That doesn't matter!"

"Whatever dude. Your can dig your own grave." Adam waved it off and continued with his comic book.

"See ya." Drew strolled into the hall and knocked on the bathroom door, no answer. "Eli?" He opened the door to find nothing but steam, from Eli's recent shower. "Hmm." He walked into the hallway and noticed his door was closed, he had left it opened after carrying Eli to the shower. He grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly, he found Eli lying on his bed in only a pair of his pajama pants. "You look nice in my pants." Drew smiled, closing the door hastily and turning the lock.

"You look sexy when your wet." Eli smirked and tugged at a string hanging from the pants he was wearing. Drew unbuttoned his plaid shirt and tossed it to the ground. He slid his pants to the ground as he slithered his way to the bed where the eager emo boy lay biting his lip. Suddenly he was looming over the emo, rubbing his lips across his body and biting at his pale skin. Drew crawled over top of Eli and bit down on his neck, forcing a pleasurable groan out of his mouth, "Mmm. Drew, more." He smirked and slid a sinful hand across the jock's still clothed member. Drew gasped and bit down harder onto Eli's neck, the bitter coppery taste entered his mouth. Drew grimaced at the taste yet loved it so much, due to Eli's bittersweet moans that were being warmly released onto his neck.

"Eli!" Drew gasped as Eli reached his hand into the jocks boxers and massaged his tender length.

"Drew. More. Please?" Eli stared up at Drew, he resembled an angelic devil, oh so innocent, but with a body to sin for, so Drew accepted. He slammed his teeth down onto Eli's tender waist, "Drew!" He cried, drew bit down harder and Eli moaned with blissful pleasure. Eli slowly stroked Drew's member, "Drew?"

"Hnnn?" Drew moaned leveling his eyes with Eli's. Eli pulled the jocks boxers down and tugged on the top of his borrowed pj's.

"Come on?" He bit his lip and batted his luxurious eyebrows. Drew took a hold of the pants and tore them straight off, tossing them away, along with his own boxers. "Gotta lube up!" Eli pushed Drew's back against the wall and took his full length deep into his throat, he bobbed his head, hard and fast along Drew's thick member. As Eli readied Drew up, Drew decided to ready Eli up. He lifted the other teen and turned him around for easy entrance. He licked his finger a little and gently entered it into Eli's tight entrance, Eli's moan vibrated on Drew's head, causing him to buck his hips a little. Eli hastily slithered his tongue around Drew's thick length, still moaning when Drew entered his ass with his long, thick fingers.

"Ready?" Drew picked the eager emo boy up and turned him around. He shook his head eagerly, wiping a little spit from his lip. As Drew lowered him, Eli clamped his hands around his waist and moaned in pain and pleasure. Both boys gasped as Eli eagerly slammed his ass down the rest of the way onto Drew's length. Eli's whole body shook in the absolute pleasure of Drew's head hitting that one perfect spot.

"Drew." Eli moaned, his face flushed red. He eagerly pumped his ass up and down around Drew's thickness, "hnnng." He moaned.

"Woah! Calm down there Eli." Drew grabbed Eli's hips, lifted his shaky body up and lyed him back onto the bed in front of him. "You can relax now." Drew smirked as he slowly elevated the boys hips and pushed gently into his warm body.

"N-n-no! Drew!" Eli demanded, "Harder!"

"But El-!"

"Drew!" Eli whined.

"You asked for it!" Drew smirked and began to thrust harder and fast into the shaky boys body, as he thrust, Eli would let out small moans of pleasure.

"Drew!" He thrust fast and hard into the sweetest spot of all, "Yes!" He thrusted again, "Drew! Harder!" He followed the demands and thrust so hard, that they both instantly let out there loads of thick liquid. "Fuck-Yes-!" Eli grunted until his muscles finally relaxed. "Woah-" Eli huffed, "Your so perfect Drew." He smiled up at him.

"Th-thanks." Drew huffed, he had worn himself out. Eli grabbed Drew's hips and lowered him, slowly, onto the bed. He put fresh boxers on him and slipped on a new pare of Drew's pajama's.

"Sweet dreams." Eli smiled and kissed Drew passionately. "See you soon." He smiled as Drew's eyelids fluttered closed.

**Woah! Calm down boys!  
Review! 3 3 3 3 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own degrassi or the characters. :C**

**Sorry for the delay. School, fatigue, mass homework, problems/chores at home. Oh and I had to rememberize the Preamble! But im finally posting chapter nine! Here it goes...**

Drew opened his eye's, what seemed to be a ten minute nap had somehow stretched itself to a few hours. Eli was not laying next to him as he had expected. He hastily lifted out of bed and flew into Adam's room. There was no one. "Mom!" Drew shouted.

"Yes?" She yelled from down stairs.

"Where's Adam?"

"Sh- He went with Eli to the book store down the street. He said they'll be back in about a half hour or so!"

"Kay." Drew sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. _How could he be out shopping after that!_ He thought to himself. _Jesus! That wore me out! And he's awake shopping! I wonder if he's been awake the whole time I slept? _"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When did they leave?"

"A couple hours ago. Why?"

"No reason." _Jesus! That means we would have only been able to have a half hour of sleep or less! He's a strong boy I guess._ Drew strolled back into his room and began trying to finish homework, but he couldn't keep Eli off of his mind. He decided to run down the street to see his lover.

Drew got dressed and took off, "Where are you going?" His mom yelled.

"To see Adam!" he yelled as his voice became fainter and fainter. Drew's ears were flooded with the sound of the wind and he sound of his shoes clunking onto the ground one by one. As soon as the comic store, and Eli's hearse, were in sight, Drew felt like he was flying. The wind blew through his shirt, and filled up his ears with an invigorating swooping noise. He slowed his pace at the end of the street and stopped right in front of the book store. There was obviously some kind of 'Big special' going on. Geek's, nerds, his brother, and Eli were all gathered in the store, stopped at specific genre's of comic.

As Drew walked in, some of the girls in the store eyed him and giggled, all he did was smile about it. He strolled up to Adam and Eli, who were looking at the action comics. "Hey." He smiled at the two boys.

"Drew! My bro! What are you doing here?" Adam grabbed Drew's hand and bumped into him with his side.

"I got bored. Figured I would visit my two favorite boys." He smiled and patted each of the guys backs.

"Worn out eh?" Eli smirked and that angelically-devilish look came back to him as his cheeks flushed with a little red.

"A little, I thought I would hurry and get here before you guys were through. Also, I gotta keep in shape." He smiled.

"Oh. I can help you with that." Eli bit his lips a little.

"Enough you guys! I'm okay with you being.." He looked around and whispered,"Together~ But could you please refrain from flirting when your around me." He laughed at them.

"Fine." Eli smiled and hugged his friend.

"Okay." Drew smiled at Eli and patted his brother's back.

"Lady nerds at your six o'clock!" Eli huffed quietly. Drew turned around to see three moderately attractive girls in venom, batman, and the joker shirts.

"Hey girls." Drew flicked his head up a little in an acknowledging nod.

"Hey," A blonde girl giggled, "Do you come here often?" She looked back at her friends who were checking out the other two boys behind the handsome jock, and giggling.

"Uh. No. Actually, I'm just here to see my brother and his friend." He smiled charmingly.

"You guys got cell phones? So we could maybe... Keep in touch?" All of there faces had a hint of red lustered onto them, and they were all giggling.

Drew looked back at Adam and Eli wiggling his eyebrows. "Hold on." He turned around, wrote down each of the three guys numbers, and wrote their names next to them, and handed them back to the blonde girl.

"Kay. We'll text you guys!" They all giggled as they left the book store.

"You have a girlfriend." Eli said.

"And a secret lover." Adam added, "How selfish can you get." He crossed his arms and turned around.

"Dude. I gave them our numbers for you guys. The girl in the batman shirt was totally into you Adam. And Eli, that girl with the shirt with Venom on it, she was _totally_ checking you out." Drew smirked.

"I don't want her..." Eli's eye's grew innocently big as he whispered, "I want you."

"Hey I thought that batman shirt girl was pretty cute." Adam gave drew a high five, "Thanks bro."

"Drew! You should have known I would only want you." Eli smiled up at him.

"Eli!" Adam yelped. "what did I say about your love life?"  
"Not to talk about it?"

"Good Eli!" Adam patted Eli's head like he was a dog. Eli growled at him playfully.

"So. Drew?" Eli smirked up at the handsome jock, "Do you like any comics?"

"Uhh," he scratched at his brown hair nervously, "I don't know. I don't read them much."

"Maybe you should?" Eli suggested.

"Okay?"

"We've got some at home for starters." Adam smiled.

"Perfect! He can read those while we read our new ones!" Eli proposed.

"Awesome dude." Eli and Adam high-fived each other.

"..." Drew stood there awkwardly smiling at the two boys.

"Okay, well, let's get these and head home." Adam sighed.

"Alright." Eli picked up a mini-stack of comic's as did Adam. They strolled up to the counter, got there comics checked out and payed for them. Drew wondered where Eli got his money from. "Lets head out." Eli yelped enthusiastically as he shifted the bag of comics over his shoulder. The three had a great time on there walk home, talking about whatever, feeling the nice fall breeze in there hair, and staring at the color's of fall breaking itself in.

"Nice day huh?" Adam pointed out as they neared there house.

"Yeah." Eli calmly agreed.

"Mhm." Drew stared at the pink-ish horizon. Once they got to the house the boys decided to stay out for a little and soak up a little fresh air.

"Can't you just feel that fall love in the air?" Eli breathed in slowly.

"That's kind of corny, dude. But, actually..." He took in a breath, "I can." He nodded his head.

"Yeah." Drew blushed a little as he looked at Eli who was sitting, his arms hanging off his knees in front of him, staring up into the sky. Drew's heart melted as Eli looked up at him, his eye's, calm, and full of love, gently shifting from side to side as they often do.

"Alright." Adam broke into the peaceful sounds of nature and the loving gaze between his emo best friend and his jock brother. "I think we have had enough of this loving fall air. Don'tcha think guys?"

Eli smirked up at him and said, "Sure." Ever so calmly. As Eli stood he pulled at the top of his skinny jean's, since sitting had pulled them down a little. After entering the house each one had marched up the stairs, open after another, and straight into Adam's room to read and discuss comic's. _Oh yay comics!_ Was the sarcastic phrase stuck in Drew's mind. He couldn't help it if he would rather sleep with Eli than read some _beginners comics._ I mean, hell, is that a hard choice for anyone?

They all embarked on there own little journeys into the comic world, Drew wouldn't admit, but, he actually enjoyed spending time pretending to read a comic but actually watching Eli's concentrated facial expressions. One every one was through, for the day, with reading comics, _or staring at Eli's beautiful face,_ they each retired to there bedrooms, and guest bed, and each one of them, actually fell asleep right away, now being pretty content with there lives.

**Don't be scared. Im still making more!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh-oh! It's the final chapter! Or is it? Read. Review! **

**I dont own degrassi or the characters.**

Once the three teens awoke, Adam was happy to actually see Eli asleep in the bed next to him and not in his brother's room. Adam _was_ okay with them being 'together', just as long as he got his fair share of time with each of them. You'd think one would be absolutely appalled by the fact there best friend was going out with there brother but, let's face it, Adam was an accepting person (for the most part) and he really did think they were a cute couple.

Eli woke up a small while after Adam did to find him grabbing a shirt and his binding, "Morning." He mumbled groggily, "You going to change?" Eli swiped his hair into place.

"Yup. Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash."

"That was lame." Eli giggled.

"I know." Adam chuckled as he went to the bathroom.

Drew awoke and headed for the bathroom, just to find his brother occupying it. He decided he would have a spot of breakfast, "I'm getting breakfast! Want anything Adam?" He informed through the dark wooden door.

"Yeah. Can you make pancakes?"

"Sure." Drew sighed as he marched down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Adam! I'm going to help Drew with breakfast." Eli exclaimed as he passed the closed bathroom door.

"Kay." Adam sung. Eli strolled down the steps and started to gently massage Drew's shoulders.

"Hey." Eli smiled from behind Drew, luckily there parents were both at work. Eli continued massaging the taller boys shoulders as he mixed pancake batter.

"That's nice." Drew moaned as he rolled his shoulders back a little.

"Thanks. Y' know. You look good cookin' me breakfast." Eli smirked evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I was playing." Eli shrugged as he dug his long thin fingers into the boys shoulders.

"Okay." Drew sighed and moaned as Eli gently massaged his tense shoulders.

"Ugh. You guys are like a married couple." Adam huffed as he descended the stairs. "When will the pancakes be finished?"  
"About ten minutes or so. Depends on how many you want." Drew shrugged.

"How's it going." Eli stopped massaging Drew's shoulders and joined Adam at the dining table.

"Good. You?"  
"Awesome." Adam could truly see the happiness shinning in Eli's beautiful green eyes.

"That's good." Adam smiled delightfully at him.

"Yeah." Eli sighed as he sipped at a glass of milk he had gotten out earlier. About ten minutes later, Drew brought a big plate of pancakes to the center of the dining table.

"Here ya go guys." He turned back around and washed his hands, after washing his hands, he poured more milk for Eli, Adam, and himself. He grabbed the syrup and got each of them forks and knives. "Dig in!" He smiled at the two of them, his two favorite guys in the world, maybe even his two favorite _people_ in the world.

They gobbled up the whole plate of pancakes, just like boys would. As they let there full tummies settle, they chatted about the weather, homework, how they wished there wasn't school the next morning, and general things about life. They all stood at the same time and moved the party to Adam's room. They each grabbed a comic but they really just sat there and talked some more. "You going to spend the night again?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah, I suppose so. My parents could care less." Eli flipped a page in his comic.

"That's cool. Are you ready to go back to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your all better from what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. I was fixed by the best doctor in the world."

"Let me guess, _doctor loooove!_" Adam teased.

"Yes!" Eli chuckled. "But seriously, hanging out with you guys has made me feel loads better. Thanks you guys." He stretched his arms around both of them, taking them in for a group hug.

"Ha ha! How corny! But so cool dude." Adam smiled and gave Eli a fist bump.

"Not as corny as _doctor love_! I mean seriously Adam! Where did you come up with that!" Eli chuckled hysterically.

"It's a kiss song!" Adam laughed.

"Oh, I see." Eli chuckled sarcastically.

"Ha ha! Yeah." Adam calmed himself down. "Phew! Got a little carried away, huh!"

"Yeah." Eli was still smiling. After the three boys read, talked, and had a great time, they had to retire. They had school to go to in the morning. Oh how they all wished that weekend would never end. But alas! It had dramatically wound its-self down to Adam and Drew's mom sticking her head in the door and singing, "School in the morning, get to sleep." The teens brushed there teeth and whatnot, then said there final goodnights. They each cuddled up into there beds and fell asleep instantly, hoping for a great day at school.

Adam woke up and shook Eli awake, He got his clothes and binding and flew off into his usual bathroom routine. Eli undressed himself and put on some fresh clothes he packed and brought along with him. He, once again, smeared his eyeliner around his eyes, perfectly, from memory. He didn't much feel like waiting in Adam's room so he decided he would pay his lover a little visit.

Drew's eye's shot open, he licked his dry lips, and wished he had woken up to Eli's shining eye's. His wish came true as Eli came trotting into the room. "Hey! Just thought I should check on ya'!" Eli shut the door behind him, "And maybe..." He crawled in the bed next to Drew, "Kiss on ya' a little?" He dragged his thick, soft lips across his neck, kissing and nibbling at the warm tender skin.

"Eli." Drew chuckled, "Come here!" Drew grabbed Eli in a big bear hug and kissed him passionately on the lips, drinking in every bit of tingling sensation it sent through his body. There were fireworks when they kissed, truly. Eli's eye's closed gently with the shear love that ran through his veins, he gripped Drew's muscley arm as he drunk in all of the excitement Drew brought into his soul. These boys were truly... in love.

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!  
Really?  
Ha ha ha! Your funny!**

**Review. ;D**


End file.
